


Novel Scent

by cognomen



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way she smells would drive anyone mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novel Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedark_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icedark_elf).



He couldn't help his sharp sense of smell. Shigure was first to the dinner table, and first to disappear when the garbage needed taking out. He was good at greeting Tohru just a minute before she stepped up onto the wide porch, where her footfalls would announce her presence to the rest of the household, but better at avoiding his agent when she came to collect his novels.

He counted it as a blessing most days. Sharp hearing was one thing - and Kyo took good advantage of it - but footsteps and breaths could be hard to tell apart. Smells were unique to each individual - a combination of daily routines and personal musks, which could be masked, but never eliminated.

Tohru smells like rain in spring. Fresh, young budding grass and outdoors - maybe from too much camping. She also smells warm, powdery and sugary. Over this, she carries the scents of her shampoos, lipglosses, and the other little things teenage girls apply to themselves without thinking about how they drive the boys absolutely wild. For Shigure, she smells like temptation.

The smell hits him while he's working and awakens a sudden animalistic urge to follow it to it's source. It's something he hasn't smelled in a very long time. Honeyed dark and inviting, arousal that calls to him on a base level, awakening his interest in kind.

He's on his feet before he thinks, stalking with steps silenced by tabi and the rolling gait of a predator. A salty undertang takes the smell to a new, urgent level as he ascends the stairs. Shigure opens his mouth to better track the scent against his pallette - salt, wet, sweat, imminence. It's drawing his steps to hurry, rushing to find himself outside Torhu's door. It shouldn't surprise him - but it does, a little. Though she is in the time of her life when her body drives her to new self discovery, he'd thought maybe she was too naive.

Now here he was, just outside her door - there was little sound, barely quickened breaths spoke of her control over her body's rush. He tasted the air again in a primal motion - a curl of tongue over his teeth to draw the scent from the air.

It was maddening - on just the other side of panel and paper was a young woman who was prime - discovering herself, and there was more than a little desire in him to teach her some about what sparks two could make together.

He pulled the door open just enough to allow him inside. Torhu startled when wood closed against frame, huddling under the blankets and smiling her best, innocent smile.

It made his heart ache a little, but more the emotion went straight down and pooled sharply in his groin. He shushed her before she said anything and reached out expectantly for her hand, a dog commanding a shake. She looked at his hand a long moment, then hesitantly pulled her fingers from beneath the covers.

Carefully, like a landing dove, her fingers settled on his. They were warm, still faintly damp. They smelled strongly spiced with musk, and he slid the first two into his mouth, opening wide to rest the pads against his tongue and taste. It was clean, young and salty, touching the roof of his mouth with her distinct scent.

"Oh, uh... Shigure-san..." She was blushing, her cheeks turning deep pink, surprised. It was irresistible. A low rumble tore from his throat, and Torhu startled again, her fingers jerking nervously from his grip. "Um, I was..." Her hands fell into the blankets pooled in her lap.

"Don't worry," He eased, dropping to his knees at her bed-side. "Let me help." He did his best to keep hints of begging from his tone, with only minimal success.

Tohru looked stunned, one hand halfway to her mouth in shock. For a moment, he worried she would send him packing with his tail between his legs, then a slow smile spread on her features. She let go of the blanket, and her smooth small palms grazed his cheeks. Her fingers settling in the hair just behind his ears - and his excited body changed instantly, his muscles trembling under her touch. Her fingers accepted the soft fur of his neck as easily as short trimmed hair, after all she must have expected as much. Shigure lifted one dark paw up onto the bed, and she scooted back to make room for him.

He hefted himself up slowly, so that she could change her mind.

Instead, she reached for him, sliding her hands into the fur behind his shoulders and leaning her head to rest her forehead against his. His tongue slid out hungrily, tasted the warm skin under her throat. Sweat, and this close he could smell her shampoo - it was sweet, strawberry. Not real strawberry, but the factory made sugary scent that made young girls so hard to resist. A low noise escaped his throat, almost a whine, pleading.

She consented, leaning back to make herself comfortable against the pillows, her fingers stroking affectionate circles over the tips of his ears as she arranged herself. Shigure lowered his head slowly, seizing the blankets in his teeth to pull them back.

Revealed, Torhu was beautiful. Everything about her was young - but not _too_ young. She was already discovering for herself - Shigure would never have been interested otherwise. There was a decided allure to watching girls learn new things about themselves - showing them things that were new. There was nothing attractive in forcing them along.

He bent his head to taste at last, gently running his long canine tongue along her stomach at first, then up over her pert, upturned breasts. He imagined them in his fingers - soft, just enough there for him to spider his fingers over while the nipples slowly hardened against his palms. Heavenly.

This close, he could smell her scented lotion. Taste it, too, but it wasn't chemical or bad, she used a mild, powdery sweet formula. He dipped lower on her belly, and she squirmed where he found her ticklish spots, her hands coming down to push him gently along and away when he gave in to the temptation to take slight advantage of her adorable ticklishness.

 

Then, he tasted her. She went absolutely still, and he found himself mirroring the motion, his tongue sliding leisurely deep in her folds - like a dream, almost. There was a moment where they both held completely still - his muscles tense, paws gripping the sheets as he looked up at her, eyes angled up while his head was angled down. She was wet, salty and sweet and young. There was musk - excited musk, new feelings and nerves all jangling together, making the sensations trembling and eager. The taste was salty, clean, and she was warm and willing, soft to the tongue and velvety.

Shigure couldn't get enough. He broke the moment of stillness, and took another long, slow taste while her breath fluttered like a butterfly. He pushed deeper, and her fingers came down to hold herself open to his mouth, a gesture that told him he was doing something right. He pushed the tip of his broad tongue against her clit with curiosity, and her body gave the tiniest of jerks, the muscles in her abdomen and thighs tightening, pushing herself up toward him.

The noises she made were intoxicating - he drew first little 'oh oh's of realization - this felt _good_, surprisingly so. Then they came low, past surprised. Oh, oh - half begging and maybe more than half demanding. More, keep going, that's good sort of noises.

Shigure, nose deep in her scent and taste, was going wild. He was more than a little hard, and quite ready, his body trembling hard with want. He checked himself carefully - it was better that Tohru set the lead and he follow, rather than make a mis-step here and ruin the moment. Though he was hot - and the fur didn't help in the slightest, holding both his own rising temperatures and the heat that passed from the firm brushes of her skin to his own. It was a heat that he didn't mind, though he could feel it almost uncomfortably in between his shoulders, at the base of his tail.

She reached down and got hold of one of his ears, her fingers working the velvety fur between them for a second before she pulled, hard, encouraging. A low whine answered from his throat, the dull pain barely a distraction, before she shifted her grip to the scruff of his neck, pulling him closer. He put his paws hard into the sheets, careful to keep his claws away from her skin - blunt dog claws could still scratch, and he'd hate himself later if he left marks on her. She was young, her skin still soft and new. No need to spoil it for this.

Finally she rolled her hips in the start of a rhythm, forcing herself up into the laps of his tongue, which he had to focus on keeping gentle. He kept his touch light despite his enthusiasm, and let her push herself against it - just the right pressure for her. Her hands gripped hard in the fur at his neck, pulling as she hitched her hips up several more frantic times - wetness flooded his mouth, wet his muzzle, poured over his tongue. The tide pulled at him surely as the moon, and he pressed the clean salty taste to the roof of his mouth as he drew back, licking his lips.

Tohru laid back, her eyes mostly closed, but smiling. Her hands had folded together just under her breasts as she relaxed, boneless. He felt an answering smile underneath all his fur, and he slunk off the bed. She seemed almost like she was going to call him back - but Torhu could read him as perfectly as she could anyone else - she knew he had his reasons for going when he did, and that it wasn't any kind of insult.

As he passed, she let her fingers trail over the edge of the bed, and he pushed his nose under their tips, so that they ran along his spine as he padded out of the room.


End file.
